1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wrench. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
A ratchet wrench is a matured and widely used tool. In consideration of the structure, various ratchet structures and ratchet driving heads have been provided. However, people skilled in the art still dedicate in developing new ratchet structures.